Talk:RiverClan
I am so, incredibly sorry for not being active. It is selfish of me to not come to this website much. I will try to be on more often. And Aquila, if you feel as if you're ignored, you can simply enter the kit into the clan. I know you may need a mother, but I'm sure someone will take care of you. Also, guys, I don't want you freaking out about the illness. It's been resolved. We're st ill working to get rid of it, but most of the prey has returned healthy, and the forest only has a few sections that are still sick.)) Fernstar was seated besider her den before she saw Frostfoot, "Ah, yes. There's much of the forest that's been recovered." She nodded, a small smile on her face. The RiverClan leader was ahppy to hear about this, but it didn't help. Having to drag her cats through those ill spots would only be dangerous and risky. She couldn't take the risk. ~Fernstar ((My gosh, I'm gonna kinda be a bit rude but. DARK JUST STOP I'm trying to get peace for once and you are not helping by corrrecting every little 'error' on the talk pages!!! You know why Echo has been inactive? I'll tell you why! She feels hated and useless, I hate to admit this but their is mean people on these pages. Also, you may think i'm on her side cos shes my mate, well no i'm not. I'm so sick of this!!! I don't even know why I'm still here... Also, I guess Firekit can be our kit too. Not a big deal! :0 *Sighs* Your on every clan dark so I really should quit if your gonna be like this, besides Echo and I have another wiki.~Frost -.- ((Fernstar, I guess I could do that, but the problem is I kind of want Firekit to be a clan-born kit, unlike my other two characters. ~Aquila)) Aquila you can be one of our kits, not a big deal o.o.))~Frost Frostfoot heard the loud screeches of Echonight, he felt like panicking. "ECHONIGHTS KITTING!" He thrusted his muzzle upward. "Is she okay??" He thought desprately, pacing around the queens den. "Echonight? Are you okay?" He called running into the den and licking his mates nose. "There so beautiful......" he whispered in her ear. ((Timeskip when Firekit is born.)) Frostfoot saw the handsome ginger tom, he looked at Echonight. "I think his name... should be.... Firekit." He meowed happily, licking the little toms fur gently. Nudging the rest, he stepped outside, "Fernstar... we have 5 kits." He announced.~Frostfoot ((What about the other kit, Cottonkit, or can we call it Bluekit?))~Frosty ((I appreciate the entrance, Frostfoot, but XD Firekit isn't ginger. He's silver with fiery-amber eyes. ~Aquila)) ((Oh, I'm just asuming xD. Can you get on this chatzy? Link; Chatzy - Mothwing Lake Island Can you tell your friends also? ;) .))~Frost The rogue silently crouched, staring into space. Her eyes fell upon a tortoiseshell queen as she scanned the camp. She glanced across the clearing quickly, looking at the cats. Her pelt bristled at something unknown that angered her, almost causing her to let out an enraged howl. Her tail swished, stirring the snow. A small bush near her quivered and dropped a small chunk of ice and snow. She froze. Dreamkit stared at the chunk of snow , and tilted her head "Friend or Foe ." She sniffed the cold air "Or Gravity doin its thing ..." She creeped toward the leafy plant , half dead . She could see the angry eyes staring . "Hello...?" -Dreamkit ( sorry I havnt been on , and for my horrible rp , and when is Dream going to be a "paw"? The way I see it , she is 6 moons about now ...) The cat narrowed her shocking gold-amber eyes. She shifted her weight. "Who's asking?" She said in a raspy voice, so quiet that one could easily mistake it for the whispering leaves. "I am .. Dreamkit .. Is ." she shifted forward , to get a closer look "Are you hurt , your throat , I meant .." -Dream She shakes her head no, slightly rising from her cramped and short pose. She stood tall and proud now. "Blackband." She says. "There is nothing wrong with my throat. I cannot talk like others." She says, in the same volume as before. "I see..." Her whiskers twitched as she keoted staring -Dream (sssshhhooorrrtt ;-;)) A sharp, what sounded like a clack in her dreams woke up the slumbering tan kit. Dawnkit approached the entrance, disturbed by the familiar crunch off poppy seeds. Her eyes yet had to adjust to the light piercing her slits. Dawnkit dipped down, lapping the seeds, a sleepy feeling washing over her with a cold, yet warm feeling to it. Dawnkit drowsily looked up. "Ahhhhh...". A dreamy look flushed her eyes. " Morning Hunter! And good evening!" Dawnkit managed to mumble, staggering to the side, then to the ground and falling asleep.((sorry for my inactivity.))~Dawnkit Dreamkit watched Dawnkit fall too the ground , smiling lightly "I think you better go .. Rogues arent allowed in this territory and I dont wanna find you dead on it .... Either..." She grabed Dawn by the tail and dragged her back in the den . Dreamkit sneezed the snow off her little nose , dtsring bavk at the hidden rogue - Dreamkit Hunter dipped his head in greetings, Hunter saw Dreamkit dragging Dawnkit back to her nest, he sighed then called "Dreamkit!" - Hunter She perked her ears "Yes ?!" Dreamkit ran over and sat infront of him , wrapping her very fluffy tail around her -Dreamkit "I've heard you want to be a med cat." Hunter replied. The black and tan she-cat nodded, noting the kit's observance. A kit noticed, yet none of the sharper eyed, keener eared, and quick witted noticed. '' "Well, do you wish to swap with me when you become an apprentice? I become a warrior that has some knowledge of healing and you become what you want." Hunter replied, with a sly arua around him. - Hunter Blackband sat boredly, waiting for some cat to come see her, for she did not want to waltz into camp blandly, for many reasons. "Of course... But wont they allow that ? .... Im not so sure .. Fernstar trusted you with the job , not me .. I dont want to make the leader angry..." Dreamkit looked down and flicked her tail, sensing the rogue was still there. The she-cat sighed. " Ill never be an apprentice.."- Dreamkit U "You will be an apprentice, and, if Fernstar doesn't allow it, I'll force her to make you one, if needed I'll run away from the clan." Hunter replied, still a sly aura around him. - Hunter ((Fern, just erase Ashfall, I'll play for a loner.)) The sun shown bright overhead, his bulky grey shape stuck out of the bushes. "Foxes eh?" He observed peeking to look at the cats battling a tough fox. The loner breathed more slowly, sensing a deep spirit next to him. "'Jake....." the loners fur bristled "Sunglow?" He whispered in disbelief. "'''Jake.... you must join a clan, fulfill your destiny..." Jake watched in horror as his fathers outline shimmered, flickered and was gone. "I will make you proud." Jake vowed looking at the clan cats. "Here I go....." Jake took a deep breath, walking straight for the camp. Jake thought this was crazy, "Ahem.. exu--" He cut off as no one heard him. "Exuse me please!" He barked, looking around, blushing at all the eyes. "Is their a higher ranked cat here?" He asked.~Jake "Are you surr... " she twitched her little fluffy tail "Fernstar hasnt made me an apprentice and Im almosted over due . Face it, Ill never be an apprentice .."- Dreamkit Dawnkit managed to drowsily wake up. Sunlight filtered through the leaved, the rough pain in her throat almost gone. Padding out of the den, a big, shaggy loner immediately caught her eye. Dawnkit whimpered and shied away in fear of those nasty claws ripping her soul. She wanted to live longer, especially since she was ill. Dawnkit turned to Hunter. "Hunter," She began, cutting off. "Am I getting better or was it those poppy seeds? And will you check my throat if its infected or swollen?" Panting for more breath, she looked up. Dawnkit hoped she hadn't disturbed him and Dreamkit.~Dawnkit "Dreamkit, would you like to check?" Hunter offered. - Hunter Fernstar exited her den, looking around. Then, her eyes fell on the loner who was in the camp. Immediately, she padded towards the loner, her eyes narrowed, but not in a threatening manner. She paused, towering over the loner a small bit, for she was rather large for a forest cat. Then, she began, "And what might a cat like you be doing in RiverClan territory, much less RiverClan camp?" She didn't like the threaten cats right away, but she would certainly chase a loner or rogue out if needed. She did hear Dreamkit's remark behind her, but payed no mind to it. If these cats would be patient, I would appreciate it. I've been planning on holding a ceremony for a long while. ''she was fed up with it, to be quite honest. She also knew that Hunter was 'teaching' Dreamkit, and he wasn't even hardly the medicine cat apprentice. He was, but not by much so far. She managed to keep her gaze glued onto the loner, keeping her posture upright and her eyes narrowed. ~Fernstar ((Guys, I would honestly appreciate it if y'all didn't go off teaching each other things that you aren't meant to.)) ((I wasn't teaching...)) - Hunter ((Alright, alright. Forgive my misunderstanding. I do want you to continue as the medicine cat apprentice, please.)) ~Fernstar "It's just a loner .... And it poses no threat if it wants to join ..." Dreamkit mewed quietly , but loud enough for Fernstar to hear -Dreamkit (shhhhhhhorrrttt ;-;) ((Sorry I was inactive, I got a fever of 102.6.)) Jake quivered a bit as the leader towered over himself. He gulps "Uhm.. may I...ahem." he cleared his throat, straighting his tail and back trying to look more confident. "May I join this... Riverclan?" He asks. He glanced at Hunter, "Hi there!" He meows tearing his gaze away from the leader.~Jake ((Aw)) Fernstar's ears twitched as she heard Dreamkit. This kit was simply a know-it-all, and Fernstar wasn't exactly fond of it. She looked the loner up and down, her gaze turning only a bit softer, "And what's your name, if I may ask? And why do you desire to join my clan?" Then, her eyes retreated back to their narrowed form, with a small hint of question hidden within their green hues. ~Fernstar Dreamkit sighed and got up , putting her head down as she padded back to the nursery . She could sense the leader don't like her , the emotion strong . "Why can't I just shut my mouth...." Dream put a pastel back in the den , ready to lay in her corner , alone -Dreamkit ((Yeah, I hope I get better before school.)) Jake glanced at the know-it-all kit, "My name is Jake.." he meowed, strangely calm. "Uhmm... would you believe that a ghostly cat told me to join?" He twitched his whiskers in amusment, "Ever heard of Sunglow?" He flicks his eyebrows, his deep yellow eyes sending a secret message.~Jake Then the unkind Jake-eyes and that's when the kit broke . Dreaming teared up and fled into her corner in a ball , trying to hide herself "I'll never become one , why can't I keep my mouth shut . " -Dreamkit Dwnkit's mind still felt hazy, but she managed to make out faint murmering of cats. "Wah, Hunter?" Dawnkit stumbled forward, almost knocking down the medicine cat apprentice. "Sorry!" She said hoarsely. Still drowsy from the poppy seeds, she snuggled close to Fernstar, gently leaning on her. ''I hop she doesn't mind. I'm just...~''Dawnkit Ripplefrost watched Fernstar and Jake, his whiskers stiffening. ''What a strange cat... I wonder where he came from? ''Drawing his tail over the floor of his den, he turned his gaze to Dreamkit. As the small kit broke out in tears, he felt deep sympathy for her. Hurrying out of his nest, he padded over to Dreamkit, placing his tail comfortably over her tiny shoulders. "Now, now, don't cry." He meowed soothingly, brushing his tail. "I know you'll make a good Medicine Cat, just believe in yourself and don't break apart." Ripplefrost's words were lowered to a soft whisper. --Ripplefrost Blackband's eyes fell upon the tortoise shell queen once again. She gazed at the young cat, finding her bright green eyes interesting. ''I have no better things to do. Echonight felt the strange feeling of being watched, scanning the area around her before getting up to see Dreamkit. "It's okay, you'll be an apprentice soon. I had to wait very very long to be warrior, I know how it feels. You get that really sad feeling, but when you finally get your ceremony, you feel like you'll burst with all the happy that comes out. You just need to wait a little more. And then you'll move out of this den, become an apprentice and move into the apprentice's den, and then you'll feel silly for really doubting your ceremony!" She gently licked the kit inbetween the ears, purring as a mother does to calm her kits. "Would you like to see my kits? Rabbitkit is the light brown one, Grasskit is the one with the thin tail, and Winterkit is the one that looks like a snowstorm in the night. Firekit is the silver one, and Rubykit is the white and ginger one." She mews, and dipping her head to both cats, she trotted back to her den and wrapped herself around her kits, draping her tail around the kit farthest from her body. Fernstar let her gaze fall brieflt to Dawnkit as she smiled softly. She tilted her chin back up towards the strange cat as she began, "The name doesn't quite ring a bell, I don't believe. How come?" She questioned. The RiverCLan leader curled her tail gently around Dawnkit, as if she were her own. Her nose twitched a small bit as she scanned the tom up and down, "Unless you're serious about wanting to join my clan, I suppose you leave the territory." Fernstar moved, just to make sure the kit was safely behind her, just for in case. ~Fernstar The long-furred kit shuffled as warmth flooded his tiny body. He let out a tiny squeak and fluffed up, taking in the scent of each of the cats surrounding him. The strongest, he presumed to be his mother, and the four other ones were his siblings. ~Firekit Echonight purred to her kit, drawing the one that was straying closer to her and wrapping her tail around Firekit. "Hello, Firekit." She mewed quietly. Dreamkit watched them with a faint smile . Maybe I will become an apprentice .... One day ... she glaced at Fernster with challenge ''I'll show her ! I'll be the best medicine cat apprentice this clans ever seen! I can't wait to see the look on her face when I go find coltsfoot ! Then I might replace Hunter. ''she stalked toward the exit , her green eye blazing -Dreamkit